Paint It Black
by JaykintheFox
Summary: Kagome begins to recive frequent vistes form a fox demon named Jaykin and begins to enjoy him, yet she learns he was the one that has been starting national crises were ever he goes in the present and his brother attneds her school. And InuYasha begins to


Disclaimer: i do not own InuYasha or any sonic people, i do own Jaykin

this is a prologue introducing my character InuYasha will be in the next chapter

"You're name sir?" a flight attended asked to the person who stood in front of her.

The person looked up from the floor and said nothing.

"And you are on flight 120 to japan correct?" the flight attended asked.

"Yes" he simply said.

"I'm sorry sir but your flight has been canceled" the flight attended spoke with no enthusiasm.

"Thats quit all right miss" He said with now recognized darked tone.

"Would you like me to book you a flight for tomorrow morning?" the flight attended asked.

"That will be unnecessary, for I'm here to kill someone who will be getting off that flight" The man pointed to the landing airplane. "I suggest you call the police" the man took out his long black hair which he was hiding in his black leather trench coat.

"Sir.." the flight attended said with fear in her now shaking voice "it's not wise to say such things, I'm gonging to have to ask you to leave".

"I told you to call the cops" the man said, as he pulled out a larger version of the colt second dragon (its a colt magnum customized) and shot the flight attended in the head.

"Hhahaha" he laughed and began to run his fingers through the blood that was spilled on the desk and slowly liked it. The man reached into his right coat pocket and pulled out another weapon-a Taurus 454 casuall (another very badass magnum(no a colt)).

The man had walked up to a man to be in about his late 40's, "please no, please i have a wife kids, please stop this madness".

"It's not madness" the man pointed the Taurus at the other mans head "its a motive" and at that point the police broke in with guns in arms.

"Thank you god" the man at the other end of the gun whispered.

"_an inconvenience" _the long haired man thought to himself.

"DROP THE FUCKING GUN!" one of the officers shouted.

The long haired man stared at the older man "you want to see You're family?" he asked.

"Please, there here to see me to my flight, one last time, be forgiving" the older man begged.

"A priest" the long haired man grinned.

"Dear god your a monster" the priest said looking up at the long haired man's long white fangs.

The long haired man turned to the police officers. "Bring these mans family to him and i will let you...take a hold of me" the long haired man grinned once again.

Silence came until a S.WA.T. Team member approached the chief of police. "I don't get it sir, he shoots a flight attended in the head, for no reasons and now he wants his hostage's family to go to him."

"I don't know but this person looks like that one whose wanted in Canada for those pointless murders...do what he says, we could be dealing with a maniac."

"Yes sir" the S.W.A.T team member turned and did a hand signal to the others.

10 minuets pass, until the long haired man sees the priest's family run towards him.

"DADDY!" a little cried and screamed and embraced her farther.

"HA!" the long haired man said and shoot the priest in the head while he's daughter embraced him.

"AHHHHH!" the wife and son shouted and cried.

"You will be with him" the long haired me whispered and shot the wife and kids.

"SHOOT THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" the chief of police shouted as he began to fire his AK-47

as did with the rest of the squad.

"HAHAHAHAH" the long haired man laughed as his arms, legs and whatnot were begging blown off.

After two minuets of overkill, the squad seized fire.

"That sick bastard" one of the snipers said to another.

"Jim, Frank go gather his weapons, then will clean the body and move out" the chief said.

"err...yes sir" Jim said begging to walk towards the bloodbath.

Jim finally arrived and bent down to take the weapons.

"What the hell!" Frank said when he got there and bent down too, "he's hands, legs there all reattached!".

"Err...SIR WE HAVE..." Jim was cut off.

"A problem?" the long haired man sat up and took Jim's hand in his throat, and then stood up lifting Jim off the ground.

"LET HIM GO YOU TWISTED BASTARED!" Frank shouted and searched for his handgun.

"HAHAH" the long haired man squeezed his hand along with Jim's throat in it crushing his throat and his head falling off. "HAHA" the long haired man laughed.

"Who are you..." Frank said before the long haired man took Frank's skull and crushed it.

"My name is Jaykin" Jaykin made fist and then flung them open reveling long sharp claws.

The enter police squad was in total shock.

"FIRE!" a random S.W.A.T team member shouted and began blazing.

"AHHHH!" Jaykin shouted and his entire body pulsed.

BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG, Jaykin was shot down yet again.

"HAHAH, stupid ignorant humans" Jaykin said standing up yet again revealing a new change to his body. He's human ears were replaced with big fox ears at the top sides of his hand, and he had very long and large fox tails, the end tips were white but the fur leading up was blue. And he had very bagging darkened color jeans and big baggy black shirt along with his leather trench coat. "Hahah" Jaykin teleported behind the S.W.A.T snipers and took both of there heads of with a clean swipe of his claws.

"AHH JESUS CHRIST!" One of the gunners yelled trying to run away.

"Jesus isn't here with you" Jaykin pulled back his arm and thrusted into the back of the gunner, and jaykin's claw was see out the front.

"AHHHH" the gunner cried in pain.

"Feh" Jaykin drew back his arm and in the process took off another head, the two gunners dropped to the floor.

Jaykin began to walk towards the other.

"You sick bastard!" the chief shouted as he shot his gun towards the head of Jaykin.

Jaykin merely tilted his head towards the left side, and charged at the chief. Jaykin landed with one knee and fist in the ground.

"What the hell was tha..." the chief's pare of legs fell to the left and stomach and up fell to the right.

Blood was split everywhere all due to this monster fox, Jaykin got into a push up position and lowered himself down and began to lick the blood covered ground. "HAHAHAHAHAH" Jaykin roared laughing.

After what seemed like an hour Jaykin walked out of the Airport's front doors, with his fox tails waging uncontrollable. Jaykin grinned showing his large white fangs and pulling his long spiky bangs in front of his eyes and began to walk away for the property. Jaykin placed an ear piece in each one of his fox ears, an Mp3 player and the fox pressed play and began walking.

"Click, click..." BOOOOOOOM the airport blew up into millions of pieces. Jaykin smiled letting his fang show.

Remember inuyasha and sonic characters arnt in this yet because its a prologue but they will be in the next one i promise and please review, and any tips of how to improve this are welcomed


End file.
